Bloodied Hearts
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Growing up is hard, but the real world is harder when it's wracked with betrayal. Redpaw has been watching relationships grow and break for many moons but, well, she never figured it'd happen to her. / rating will change
1. Prologue

On a warm newleaf day in the IvyClan camp, the kindling of kittens were making a ruckus. Redkit and Hawkkit tumbled over eachother and nipped at ears and tails while Rabbitfleck watched on adoringly and Rosewind snickered. Dustkit and Newtkit also sparred eachother, neither team hesitating to start attacking the other or shift their attention to mossball simultaneously.

"_it won't last," _came a voice from behind Jittertail. The elderly medicine cat merely flicked a purple ear in the other cat's direction. She soon turned her head, though, to see the huge and muscular brown-and-white tabby. "_nothing does."_

Jittertail sighed and turned. She padded past the tom and collapsed into her nest. It was dry moss, and the frost of leaf-bare still clung strong in the outermost den. Squirrelkit, who would be made an apprentice as soon as Dawnstar recovered from the frostcough overstaying its welcome, would bring both Jittertail and her mother bird feathers to soften their nests.

Jittertail sighed and got back to her paws. She looked across from her nest, where another cold, gray rock was covered in holes. The holes held her essentials, though Jittertail only looked for one herb.

She spotted the purple flower and lunged forward. Jittertail's toes caught the edge of the hole, though a chilling breeze met her wrist first.

"_Jittertail," _muttered the ghostly-looking calico, "_if you keep eating thyme, soon enough, there'll be none left in the forest."_

Jittertail growled and tore her arm away from the spirit's. "I'll be dead before then," the medicine cat retorted, "Don't worry."

Moonstar, the calico, settled on her paws. She flattened her ears and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, however, the huge tabby spoke.

"_dear sister," _Snakeheart muttered dryly.

"_Snakeheart," _Moonstar responded. She then huffed and faced Jittertail once more, "_i have a prophecy for you."_

"_don't you always?" _Snakeheart mewed, "_very well. so do i."_

Jittertail flattened her ears as the spirits backed her into the wall. The two siblings spoke over eachother, completely shutting out the other and just trying to make Jittertail believe either of their words. Their voices rose to screams soon.

"_the forest will be stained red with blood!"_

"_blood alone can rule our clan!"_

"_blood alone can save our clan!"_

"_blood alone! blood alone! blood alone!"_

Jittertail placed her paws over her ears and shut her eyes tight, snarling. "Shut up, _shut up, __**SHUT UP!" **_she suddenly shrieked. Both Moonstar and Snakeheart froze in their tracks, taking a step back and falling to their haunches.

Jittertail rose to her paws and circled around the calico. The two cats were silent as they followed the pale purple cat, her tail shaking more than ever. The medicine cat clawed out two petals of thyme.

"_Jittertail, no-!" _shrieked Moonstar as Jittertail swallowed the leaves. In a jittery, ruffled motion, both spirits faded out of the den, from their ears to their tailtip. That didn't deter Jittertail, however. She clawed out more flowers and ate them as well. More and more, until the only thing that came out of the hole was rock dust.

Jittertail panted and crouched, looking into the hole, hoping there were more purple flowers stuffed in the back. But there weren't, so Jittertail sank to her paws, defeatedly. Jittertail pricked her ears as suddenly all the sounds of the camp became louder. The cold, salty taste of the rock against her lolling tongue became nearly unbearable, so Jittertail rolled onto her back.

Finally she gulped and smiled, closing her eyes. Teaching her how much thyme made a cat feel strange was the worst thing Pricklethroat ever did, and testing that theory was the worst thing Padpetal had shared with her. The vision behind Jittertail's eyes swirled with color. Her stomach growled, but Jittertail did not have the energy to stand and get herself food. She didn't have the energy to crawl back into her pathetic nest, either.

Instead, high as a cloud, Jittertail fell asleep on her back in that very spot.


	2. Allegiances

IvyClan

**LEADER:**

-Willowstar- sleek pale gray tabby tom with a white tailtip (striking green eyes) | 45m

**DEPUTY:**

-Dapplefoot- pale molly with tortoiseshell legs, tail and face (green eyes) | 58m

**MEDICINE CATS:**

-Jittertail- pale molly with purple-gray legs and ears (odd-eyed, green and yellow) | 100m

_(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)_

**WARRIORS:**

-Fawnspark- fawn spotted tabby molly (bright yellow-green eyes) | 55m

_(Apprentice, Acornpaw)_

-Mistblaze- blue-gray and ginger dappled tom (green eyes) | 45m

-Thistlespots- yellow-spotted molly with white toes and chest (bright green eyes) | 40m

_(Apprentice, Newtpaw)_

-Spidersting- yellow molly with a dark back and white toes (bright green eyes) | 40m

-Driftskip- stout, fluffy brown tabby-and-white tom (green eyes) | 40m

_(Apprentice, Redpaw)_

-Frogflash- dark gray tabby-and-white tom (bright green eyes) | 35m

_(Apprentice, Lionpaw)_

-Rosewind- creamy-tan tabby molly with a striking pink tail (bright green eyes) | 33m

-Silverflash- black tom with white ear and tailtips (orange eyes) | 32m

_(Apprentice, Dustpaw)_

-Smokewing- white tom with a pale gray tail (light green eyes) | 30m

-Blizzardtail- white molly with a gray tail (light green eyes) | 30m

-Featherspots- sleek pale gray spotted tom (striking green eyes) | 30m

-Doveheart- fluffy pale gray molly (striking green eyes) | 30m

_(Apprentice, Hawkpaw)_

-Rabbitfleck- white molly with brown patches (yellow eyes) | 29m

-Hailstorm- big, fluffy spotted gray-and-white tom (yellow eyes) | 20m

**APPRENTICES:**

-Lionpaw- fluffy cream tabby tom with a tufted tail (bright green eyes) | 8m

-Squirrelpaw- red tabby-and-white tom (amber eyes) | 8m

-Acornpaw- red tabby-and-white tom (yellow eyes) | 8m

-Redpaw- red tabby-and-white molly with small black flecks (yellow eyes) | 6m

-Hawkpaw- brown-and-white tabby with with a striking red tail (yellow eyes) | 6m

-Newtpaw- yellow spotted tom (bright green eyes) | 6m

-Dustpaw- white molly with a cream-and-brown tail (amber eyes) | 6m

**ELDERS:**

-Aspentail- white tom with a pale gray tail (light green eyes) | 82m

-Gullsong- white molly with a black back (yellow eyes) | 80m

-Swallowwhisker- red tabby-and-white tom, retired early due to joint pains (yellow eyes) | 70m

* * *

FlameClan

**LEADER:**

-Cypresstail- pale, creamy-brown tabby tom (pale purple eyes) | 47m

_(Apprentice, Marigoldpaw)_

**DEPUTY:**

-Appleheart- huge fluffy cream-and-white tabby molly (light green eyes) | 52m

**MEDICINE CATS:**

-Flowerpool- skinny, dusky-brown and gray molly (orange eyes) | 70m

_(Apprentice, Condorwing)_

**WARRIORS:**

-Birdstrike- black-and-white molly with a ginger ring around her tailtip (yellow eyes) | 62m

-Frostskip- white tom with pale gray legs (ice-blue eyes) | 60m

-Haynose- dusky-golden tom with white legs (green eyes) | 55m

-Raccoonfur- white she-cat with a black tail, face and legs (yellow eyes) | 52m

_(Apprentice, Rookpaw)_

-Yarrowflake- brown-and-white tabby tom (yellow eyes) | 52m

-Toadpelt- dark tabby-and-white tom (orange eyes) | 48m

-Sagepatch- fluffy gray tom (sickly green eyes) | 35m

_(Apprentice, Dawnpaw)_

-Thornpelt- cream-and-white molly with tattered ears (bright green eyes) | 24m

-Seedspeck- tall, golden-spotted tabby cat with a lamed leg and tail (green eyes) | 20m

-Junipertail- pretty black molly with a white tailtip (green eyes) | 20m

-Batnose- black tom with a white tailtip and nose (orange eyes) | 20m

-Chivefoot- brown-and-white tom (green eyes) | 15m

-Dandelionfoot- big dusky-golden tom (green eyes) | 13m

**APPRENTICES:**

-Condorwing- black molly with white paws (orange eyes) | 20m

-Marigoldpaw- big golden molly (green eyes) | 8m

-Rookpaw- black cat (orange eyes) | 7m

-Dawnpaw- calico molly with swirly markings (yellow eyes) | 7m

**QUEEN:**

-Masktail- tan molly with dark legs, face and tail (yellow eyes) | 35m

_(mother of Branchkit and Splatterkit)_

**KITS:**

-Branchkit- tan tomkit (kit-blue eyes) | .5m

-Splatterkit- tan tomkit with two tails (kit-blue eyes) | .5m

**ELDERS:**

-Echotuft- silvery tabby molly with big, floppy ears (pale purple eyes) | 120m

-Brindlestar- brown tabby with with a gray muzzle, forced to retire (yellow eyes) | 135m


	3. Chapter 1

"_A long time ago, longer than Snakeheart's bones were downturned, several groups of unorganized cats lived in these very woods. _

_Born of Tiger was Sandy Shore, and born of Leopard was Ivy._

_They came to our lake with a vine around their paws, but that vine soon snapped as Sandy Shore committed one of the worst crimes that a cat could. Unashamed of his crimes and craving blood, Sandy Shore started a rebellion, and harmed his victim one last time._

_But Ivy's love for the earth was too strong, and by StarClan's grace, she returned home._

_A great evil in the forest was consumed by flame on Ivy's blessing, and Flaming became our ancestors second star…"_

"But what happened to Ivy?" Hawkkit mumbled.

Gullsong nudged the overgrown kit gently with her black nose. "Well, she became our founder, and…" she turned her gaze to Dustkit, significantly sleeker and thinner-furred than either kit she sat beside, "If I remember correctly, your great ancestor, Dustkit."

Dustkit's eyes shone happily, and she let out a small chirp as Gullsong finished speaking. Redkit could put those two together easily enough, though it didn't seem to put Dustkit off in the slightest.

Granted, Redkit was sure Dustkit already knew her state to the IvyClan throne. Her aunt, Thistlespots, was the biggest gloat in the clan. A cat couldn't hardly near the spikey yellow molly without hearing something about being a Pureblood.

"What about us!" Hawkkit burst, breaking Redkit from her thoughts, "Are Redkit and I related to Ivystar?" he asked, more excited than his first question.

Gullsong shook her head and, for a moment, Hawkkit deflated. Then Gullsong spoke again.

"...but you're related to Flamingstar!"

Hawkkit immediately bolted up to his paws and hopped around the spacious elder's den. Redkit tapped her tail against the stone in annoyance at her brother's antics. Once managing to tear her eyes away from the tom, she looked back up at Gullsong.

"Gullsong?" she asked.

"Yes, little one?" replied the elderly queen.

"How come it's called FlameClan when the leader was called Flamingstar?"

Gullsong let out a raspy purr of laughter and licked the fur between Redkit's ears up. "Some things only StarClan knows, little red."

Redkit stuck her tongue out in disgust as Gullsong ruined her fur. Opening her mouth, she scraped a white paw against her tongue and furiously rubbed the patch back down.

Dustkit laughed, light and breezily, beside her. Her voice was much of the same as she giggled, "You're so picky, Redkit."

Redkit scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at the mostly-white mollykit. Dustkit continued to laugh, raising her paws to her mouth. Redkit soon stopped squinting, though, as she saw a big, dark shape behind the ivy tendrils of the elder's den.

Gullsong pricked her ears, and Hawkkit soon stopped too as all the fun seemed to drain from the den. Pathetically, Hawkkit lowered his ears and scampered beside Redkit.

Dustkit, who laughed with her eyes closed, had yet to notice anything. She did, however, stop as soon as she heard the voice, cold as an icemelt down a hairless cat's spine.

"A bit old to be listening to stories, aren't we?"

Dustkit looked around her shoulder and quickly scampered to her paws, kicking up rock dust. In all her backlit, sun-gold spotted glory stood Thistlespots. She was everything regal; if her fur was peacefully curly instead of a hornet's nest of spike.

Newtkit stood beside her, his head reaching her chin. He looked much the same, but his body type was much more like Dustkit's.

"Dustkit!" Thistlespots cooed, more surprised than upset, "Look at you, you're all dusty."

"_That's her name,"_ Redkit whispered to Hawkkit. Hawkkit furrowed his eyebrows and beamed, gritting his teeth to prevent a laugh.

"What was that?" Thistlespots asked, licking the fur on Dustkit's head the incorrect way. The white molly was stiff with the close contact.

"Leave them alone, Thistlespots," Gullsong demanded, standing up and whisking around to nudge Thistlespots away from her niece by the chest. "Let kits be kits! They're not your second chances."

Thistlespots flattened her ears back angrily. She took a deep breath and opened her jaws to speak, though Newtkit beat her.

The young tom was practically bouncing on his paws, but not enough to set off Thistlespots' radar. "We're becoming apprentices today!" Newtkit chirped, "We have to look _pretty!"_

"_You," _Thistlespots corrected, turning her cold green eyes to the tomkit, "Will become _handsome. _Not _pretty._ Pretty is for mollies."

Newtkit nodded, undeterred. Hawkkit quickly got back to his paws and lashed his red tail.

"I'm going to go ask Rosewind to make me handsome! Come on, Redkit!"

_Anything to get me away from _her!

Thistlespots looked like she wanted to say one more thing, but she was charged by apprentices before she could. Hawkkit took the lead, leaping down the steps of the elder's den as if he had his wings. Redkit hopped and stumbled, though was soon met with a flurry of paws against her back.

There stood Dustkit, amber eyes bright and squinted in laughter. Redkit soon let out a big laugh herself and kicked Dustkit's legs from under her. Dustkit landed with an _oof!_ and Redkit rolled her over. She placed her paws atop the white molly's brown-speckled shoulders and held her own red tabby tail high in the air.

"I win!" she claimed.

"You win…" Dustkit conceded. After admitting defeat, Redkit stepped up off Dustkit. Dustkit stood, lidded her eyes half-way, and looked Redkit up and down.

With a grunt, she pushed into Redkit's side and leaped, sending them both rolling through the camp in a fit of laughter. They only stopped rolling when the grass of camp met the scoop of sand below. Dustkit was too proud of her victory, though, to notice.

"Lookee here!" came another voice, much warmer and deeper than Thistlespots was. Both kits looked up, and behind them stood a tall, pale gray tom. Willowgaze, though his namesake was warm and non-frightening.

The deputy had, technically, been leader for the past two days, but he had yet to receive his nine lives. Redkit didn't know much about Dawnstar, Willowgaze's predecessor and grandmother, because she had spent her last few moons in the medicine den. She would've liked to meet her, though, Dawnstar was the oldest cat _ever; _she was there when Ivystar founded their clan!

Willowgaze padded over on light paws and nudged Dustkit off Redkit's chest by her own. With a small jab at her shoulder, the leader helped Redkit back to her paws.

"You two nearly fell into the lake," he informed, ushering Redkit to stand beside Dustkit. He let out a small purr of laughter and batted at Redkit's shoulder with his tail as he passed them by. "You'll be apprentices at sunset, look your best!"

He looped around them and padded toward the Lakerock, under which sat Squirrelpaw. He had once shared the nursery with Redkit and her birthmates, but she couldn't for the life of her remember anything about the medicine apprentice.

"You should really get your lives soon, Willowgaze," the small apprentice murmured.

The silver tabby lowered his ears and swept his white-tipped tail through the air. "I should, shouldn't I?"

Redkit pricked her ears to hear more, but Dustkit interjected and drowned out the two cats conversation.

"I'm gonna ask Spidersting to make me pretty!" exclaimed the mollykit.

Redkit lowered her ears and smirked, not all that deterred, and readied her muscles to pounce. "Yeah? Well, _I'm _gonna ask Rabbitfleck to make me _handsome!"_

Dustkit's small giggle turned into a roar of laughter, soon joined by Redkit, as the two were bundled into a much safer part of camp.


	4. Chapter 2

"_Warriors of IvyClan! Join here beneath the Lakerock for a clan meeting!"_

Sunset had arrived and the lake behind the IvyClan leader was auburn with the sky. Between sunhigh and sunset, Willowgaze and Squirrelpaw had gone to the Starpond, completely cementing Willowstar as IvyClan's leader. It took a very long time, and it had only been a meal before Willowstar was taking his place atop the sleek, huge rock.

Redkit looked up from the bone of a cardinal she was gnawing on and up at the tabby.

"Oh," Rabbitfleck whispered, nudging Hawkkit up from his place in Rosewind's belly, "That's you."

Hawkkit happily and quickly got to his paws. Redkit followed, thought kept close to her parents as they closed in beside Hawkkit, standing in the middle of the split rows of cats. Gullsong, once deputy and never having unlearned the traits, was directing each cat apart and making a magnificent runaway. It was only after Driftskip, Spidersting, Newtkit and Dustkit gathered beside Redkit, her parents, and brother, did Aspentail manage to drag the queen into her seat.

"Lots of ceremonies to perform, tonight…" Willowstar said, half in a soft laugh, though his voice was edged with anxiety. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, no matter. I am IvyClan's leader, and I can only hope to be half the leader Dawnstar ever was… but no longer will this be a time of sadness, instead, a time of new beginnings. Let us start with Swallowwhisker."

The red-and-white tabby slowly rose to his paws and took a few steps forward from his seat right in front of the Lakerock. Out of the corner of her eye, Redkit could see Swallowwhisker's kits, from their place atop the medicine outcrop, stiffen.

"Swallowwhisker," Willowstar announced, "You've told me that you no longer feel useful to IvyClan, and that your aches get worse with every passing day."

"That's right," Swallowwhisker mewed with a slight nod.

Willowstar nodded sympathetically. "Swallowwhisker, is it truly your wish to give up your place as a warrior to join the elders?"

"It is," Swallowwhisker answered, a bit softer and with another nod. He tilted his head toward the right side of camp, away from the large, watery, yellow stares of his two sons.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you've given us. Lionpaw has prepared you a nest in the elder's den, I, and all of IvyClan, wish you many moons of rest."

The tom nodded and padded back to his seat between Gullsong and Aspentail. The clan erupted with various well-wishes, though cats less familiar with the tom simply called out his name.

Willowstar closed his eyes somberly for a moment and waited until the cheers died out before calling out again. "It is time now for me to appoint a deputy," Willowstar took a deep breath before continuing. "I say these words before the spirit of Dawnstar, so that she may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of IvyClan is Dapplefoot."

The spotted she-cat gave a curt nod and puffed her chest out proudly as cries of her name spread throughout the camp. Redkit plopped down onto her haunches and scuffled her paws impatiently. Elders were fine and deputies were good, but Redkit wanted to be an apprentice already… and they still had one more ceremony before she could be!

"And now," mewed Willowstar, "Hawkkit, please come forward."

Rabbitfleck licked his head one more time and Rosewind whispered a word of encouragement before the brown tabby struts forward, his red tail held high. Willowstar nodded down at the small tom as he stood tall as he could in front of the pale leader.

"Hawkkit, your parents have told me that no longer feel you fit the terms of a molly."

"Yes!" Hawkkit answered, voice high-pitched and excited, with a small hop.

Willowstar smiled slightly, "Then I call upon my warrior ancestors… Spirits of StarClan, you know everycat's gender. I now ask you to strip the cat before you of theirs, for it no longer stands for who they are. At the star's approval, I ask that you see this cat as a tom for as long as they live, and after their death."

Hawkkit beamed and whipped his head around to his family, wagging his tail. Redkit and Rosewind smiled back toothily, though Rabbitfleck only had a small smile and nodded instead.

"Redkit," Willowstar announced, "Will you please join your brother?"

_This is it! _Redkit stood up and, on guiltily shaky legs, soon stood beside her newly official brother. She passed him a glance with nervous yellow eyes, but Hawkkit returned an equally yellow one of encouragement.

"Redkit and Hawkkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices," Willowstar announced with a wider smile. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Redpaw and Hawkpaw respectively. Redpaw, your mentor will be Driftskip, and Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Doveheart."

The two very fluffy warriors padded forward from the edges of the crowd and stood above their apprentices. Doveheart gave Hawkpaw a big smile, though Driftskip merely nodded at Redpaw.

Redpaw wasn't very much sure how much she liked the idea of Driftskip being her mentor. He was Dustkit and Newtkit's father, though he was rather distant and seemed more attached to Spidersting than his kits. He always looked so content, and Redpaw had never seen him angry. It was so… off-putting.

Willowstar went on. "Doveheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have strength and spirit, and I have chosen you to be Hawkpaw's mentor; I expect you to pass on everything you know to him."

Doveheart nodded and looked down at Hawkpaw. They smiled at eachother.

"Driftskip, you have compassion and kindness, and I have chosen you to be Redpaw's mentor; I expect you to pass on everything you know to her."

_Compassion and kindness my-_

"Redpaw! Hawkpaw!" Redpaw's thoughts were interrupted as her and her brother's names were called out. Notably, Rosewind and Rabbitfleck were the loudest. Embarrassed, Redpaw scuffled her paws on the ground, dragging her claws against the hard leaf-fall earth. Driftskip let out a light laugh and flicked his tail, leading the cats to sit in a spot across the way from Silverflash and Thistlespots. The crowd shifted to accommodate for Redpaw and Hawkpaw. Thistlespots was scowling at Hawkpaw, and the young tom shrunk. Redpaw, upon witnessing the scene, stared up angrily at Thistlespots. Her hackles rose as a small hiss escaped her lips.

_We're apprentices now and _you _aren't the boss of us!_

Next, Willowstar called up Dustkit and Newtkit. And, just like that, all of Redpaw's hope of escape from the sun-gold menace were ruined.

"Thistlespots," Willowstar mewed, "You have shown skill in battle and resilience, and I have chosen you to be Newtpaw's mentor. I know it's… um, _untraditional _to have kin mentor kin, but these two have a wonderful bond and I believe Thistlespots will mentor Newtpaw excellently."

Thistlespots let out a sharply-toothed smile at Newtpaw and without another hitch, the ceremony continued.

"This meeting is over!" Willowstar finally announced, the warriors immediately standing, stretching and starting to mill around. "Thank you all for joining… paws, you have nests already made in your den!"

One of Swallowwhisker's twins jumped off the medicine den and, with the precision of a FlameClan cat, rushed around the warriors and skidded to a halt beside Lionpaw and the apprentice stump. Silverflash, Doveheart and their apprentices headed that way, with Newtpaw following. Redpaw padded slowly away, though hung back, unsure if she was really _ready _or not.

"Apprentices these days," she overheard Thistlespots complain, half to herself and half to Driftskip, "Them and their changes. When I was a kit, cats settled with what they were born as. You don't see me complaining about being gold when every other ancestor of mine is brown."

"Your pelt being a different color than your family's is _nothing _like being born into the wrong body, Thistlespots," Driftskip replied, his voice with a twinge of coldness that Redpaw didn't know the tom was capable of. "Besides, you didn't say anything about my father when he transitioned."

"Your father was a warrior," Thistlespots retorted.

"Ah," Driftskip sounded, flatly, "I see. Because it's an apprentice you think you can control him and you don't like that he went against your views. Gotcha."

"That is _not-"_

"What's this about _going against views?"_

Silverflash suddenly came whizzing past Redpaw, hardly seeming to acknowledge her and nearly knocking her paws from under her. Taking a tight grip on the ground and significantly dizzier, Redpaw took a deep breath and turned around.

Thistlespots was bristling and looked furious. Driftskip's eyes were the same, hooded warm they always were, but Silverflash's orange eyes seemed even more like fire. Suddenly, Thistlespots gulped and flattened her fur.

"Against views nothing. I'm going to go find my sister," Thistlespots said, rising to her paws.

"Oh, yes," mewed Driftskip, "I'd like to see Spidersting to."

"_Alone, _thank you," Thistlespots snarled.

Silverflash flattened his ears and took a breath, preparing to say something else. But Redpaw didn't stick around to hear; she bolted off and skidded to an awkward halt into Dustpaw's back. The other apprentices were gathered in a circle around Lionpaw and Swallowwhisker's kit.

Laughing awkwardly, Redpaw skirted around her and took a place beside the white cat, their fur brushing. She cleared her throat before focusing on the older cat's introduction.


	5. Chapter 3

"No cat goes on top of the log," Lionpaw explained, pointing at the tall, thick tree that leaned across the stumpy den. It went over the bramble tunnel entrance, all the way up toward the far wall of camp. Its branches were twisted into the briar bushes atop the camp walls and was tied down with catalpa leaves and rocks. "_Unless _in an emergency."

"Emergency like?" asked Dustpaw.

Swallowwhisker's kit shrugged. "The tunnel's broke? A fire?"

Dustpaw nodded and sat back down.

"Also, nothing heavier than a hummingbird goes on top of the stump," Lionpaw continued.

"Worrywort," Swallowwhisker's kit responded with a swipe of his tail against the crunchy grass, "Half a cat, 'bout Hawkpaw's size in full. Put your prizes up there."

The blood rushed to Redpaw's own ears as her brother's name was mentioned, though Hawkpaw puffed his chest out proudly. _Hawkpaw is the only cat in the world who'd ever be proud about being small,_ Redpaw thought, and snorted in laughter.

Lionpaw sighed. "Fine… any questions?"

Redpaw let out a small squeak and raised one of her arms.

"Yes?" Lionpaw answered, tapping his tail on the ground to persuade her to continue.

"Um…" Redpaw looked the other red tabby up and down. "I- um… this is awkward but it's going to be more awkward if I don't… um,"

"Out with it," Swallowwhisker's kit demanded.

Redpaw scuffled her paws, embarrassed, "...which of Swallowwhisker's kits are you?"

The red tabby tilted his head, more intrigued than annoyed with Redpaw. "Okay," he announced, "Let's set the record straight right here, right now: I'm _Acornpaw. _Squirrelpaw has more yellow eyes, is rounder, and has softer fur."

"I can't see the difference between your eyes," Hawkpaw answered, not any quieter.

"Oh, thank stars I'm not the only face-blind cat here," Redpaw responded with a light laugh, turning to her brother.

"Blood bond, dude!"

"Glare yeah!"

The siblings bumped their heads together excitedly, Hawkpaw wagging his red tail.

"Hey, language," Lionpaw scolded, "Your parents'll hear you."

"My parents aren't the boss of me anymore!" Redpaw exclaimed.

"Your mentors are, though," mewed Acornpaw, "And Fawnspark has definitely scolded me for saying _Glare _before."

"Good thing our mentors aren't Fawnspark, then," Hawkpaw chirped. With that and a laugh from Lionpaw, Acornpaw rolled his eyes and entered the apprentice den.

The den was a large beech stump, though, from the outside, was not large enough to hold six cats. The rest of it's corpse was attached by a hair, though was huge, and fell across the whole camp. Stars, Redpaw sure wanted to climb it.

Toes tingling, Redpaw followed her birthmates under the log. The den led in on a slight slope, and the den was so dark Redpaw couldn't hardly see. She flexed her toes on the ground as the milky scent and warmth of the nursery flooded back to her. Were all of IvyClan's dens floored with sand?

The white pelt of Dustpaw was pushing itself along a wall, though still looked around the den with wide, amber eyes. Finally, she bumped into a root. "Dark!" Dustpaw pointed out.

"Yeah," Acornpaw replied dryly. Redpaw could just make out his white paws tearing clumps of moss off a big pile in the center of the den. "That's what we get for our prime hours being sunhigh."

"Hm?" Dustpaw chirped.

"FlameClan can see in the dark," Acornpaw explained, "Because they go to bed at moonhigh."

"You know how to make beds, right?" Lionpaw interrupted, loafing in a nest nearly twice his size.

Dustpaw and Newtpaw glanced at eachother anxiously while, between them, Hawkpaw was already kneading his out. Redpaw contently unfocused on the two older toms explanation, and instead grabbed the last bundle of moss and set it in a dark, sandy corner. It was an uneven wall and Redpaw could easily have her back in a small curve, just as she had done against Rabbitfleck.

As soon as Redpaw gave the moss one good knead, a wave of exhaustion nearly knocked her off her paws. Her neck popped as she raised her head to yawn. She kneaded faster, desperate to plop down and sleep. Soon enough she had fallen right into the curve of the wall, but she didn't sleep just yet.

Bright orange light of the outside world beamed into the den, Redpaw and Lionpaw just outside its borders. As Newtpaw and Dustpaw finished up their nests, Acornpaw yawned and reached one paw outside the den. When he stepped back, the sunset sky was broken into small holes. Just like the bramble wall in the nursery…

Acornpaw finally took his place in the open space of Lionpaw's nest. Yawning, he said, "Good luck at your initiation tomorrow, boys…"

With that, Redpaw's eyes forced themselves closed. But she still didn't fall asleep. Instead, she found her paws placed in a small, open section of land. In the center was a tall tree sapling unlike any Redpaw had seen before. It's leaves were bright green and huge, while paw-sized flowers dappled both its branches and the ground below. In the tree's roots stood a mouse, nibbling on one of the flowers.

Redpaw immediately fell into a hunting crouch and took a few crunchy steps forward. The mouse didn't notice, though, so Redpaw padded on. At last, she stood behind a few tall blades of grass, facing the mouse head-on. Her ears swiveled forward as she focused all senses on the soon-to-be fresh-kill in front of her.

Redpaw wasn't quite sure how long she had sat waiting for the mouse. She seemed to black out for several minutes, and when she came back, the mouse was licking its paws. A rush of adrenaline filled Redpaw, and, hurried and terrible, she pounced at it. The mouse squealed under Redpaw's white feet. Panicking now, the apprentice pressed down harder on the prey, and a _crack_ clicked from under her paws. Lifting her feet, Redpaw found the mouse dead. And she'd killed it… _wow._

"Greetings, poppet," came a light and breezy voice that Redpaw was unnerved by. Quickly, the apprentice hopped to her paws and turned around. The thin forest around the clearing was now dark and misty, and two hazel eyes sat between two birches. The tabby stripes of the birches had turned into crude, sharp and round eyes with slits for pupils. Redpaw crouched, every eye burning into her shoulders.

Redpaw's pelt prickled anxiously. She lowered her head and flattened her ears, terrified. All of her muscles were tensing to run, though her mind was completely blank in telling her to do so.

The hazel-eyed cat stepped forward. Her pelt was pale as the mist around, though was littered with just darker, swirly stripes; nearly ghost stripes she'd never grown out of.

"You killed that mouse beautifully, darling," said the cat.

Redpaw gulped, only thinking to run now, though her paws seemed rooted to the ground. Still terrified, she replied, "Th-thank you," as an awkward smile crossed her face.

"You're a very beautiful cat, too, poppet," the misty cat went on. "A… blood-red tabby pelt, soft white paws and chest, and those very special black stripes under your eyes. Yes. You'd be a prize to anyone."

Redpaw was mentally screaming at herself, unsure of how to get out of this situation and only knowing she didn't want to be here.

"My name is Circe," said the cat, nearly sounding like a snake. "Yours?"

"R-" Redpaw gulped, her throat suddenly dry, "Redpaw."

"Redpaw," mewed Circe, voice returning to breeze it first was. "Yes, good... Come now, poppet, I have some cats I'd like you to meet."

Redpaw's mind blared with all the warnings that Rabbitfleck had given her. _Never trust a cat with a singular name, and never follow anyone you don't know…_

"Um," Redpaw coughed, tail cutting anxiously through the air. Circe froze in her tracks, and Redpaw couldn't help but notice that the ground had turned to sticky, black mud. Circe's misty paws made deep, too-perfectly rounded markings in the damp ground.

Circe looked at Redpaw over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes narrowed and they suddenly looked significantly more like ice than something to see with.

"_Come, poppet," _she said, voice just as cold as her eyes.

Redpaw gulped again. She lifted one paw, finding them no longer rooted. _Oh, Ivystar, _she prayed as she followed the misty cat merely a step from her tail, _don't let anything happen to me._


	6. Chapter 4

Circe silently led Redpaw through the forest of eyes. Her steps remained perfectly balanced in the slippery mud, though Redpaw had stumbled several times and the white on her chin and chest was becoming brown. Suddenly, the silver tabby paused and stared into the mist. Redpaw, still a bit scared, followed her example.

Circe lowered her head and lashed her tailtip at the sight. Redpaw could only faintly see the shape of a golden pelt through the mist. She squinted, trying to make out the shape.

"_Newtpaw!" _she exclaimed. The golden tom faced Redpaw and Circe and, a paw step or two above him, bright, pale purple eyes.

"To me," Circe called. The two cats complied, Newtpaw strutting in the same vain way that Thistlespots did, and the bigger cat just as slinkily as Circe. The purple-eyed cat was long, with silky, sandy-gray fur and a sharp face. She sat beside Circe as the ghostly tabby rounded the two apprentices. The purple-eyed cat nudged Newtpaw in his denmate's direction. Redpaw sat, kneading her paws against the soil.

"Redpaw!" Newtpaw chirped, brushing his cheek against hers, "What are you doing here?"

Redpaw glanced nervously between Newtpaw and the two taller cats. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

Circe's hazel eyes glazed over the two apprentices. Newtpaw looked back up at her with a spark of determination in his eyes while Redpaw still shyly stared at her mud-stained paws. Finally, Circe faced the other cat.

"Lilacstalk," acknowledged Circe, voice strangely sweet.

Lilacstalk nodded. "No one else would come to me."

Circe pursed her lips and looked over Redpaw and Newtpaw again. Redpaw felt awkward, being picked over by two adult cats. "...fine," Circe concluded.

"Newtpaw was just so eager," Lilacstalk went on, flicking her ear in the tom's direction. "He's already mastered the back-kick."

_Back-kick? _Redpaw asked herself, the blood roaring in her ears.

Circe shook her head and clicked her tounge. "They don't even know why they're here!" finally, the pale tabby stopped looking through Redpaw and faced her. "Lilacstalk and I have brought you here to train."

"But," Redpaw squeaked before she cold stop herself. She fell into a loaf as Circe's hazel eyes turned to chips of ice once more, daring her to continue. Redpaw gulped. "We're apprentices. We'll train with our mentors, surely?"

Circe smiled like a snake, her fangs like briar. "Well, yes," she mewed, circling the two apprentices. Newtpaw smiled and followed her with his head, Redpaw followed merely with her eyes. Circe suddenly paused in front of Redpaw, shivering. "You two have a destiny much bigger than yourselves," Circe informed.

"Quit shivering," Lilacstalk snapped, bearing her teeth. They seemed even sharper than Circe's. Circe shot her an icy glance before seating herself in front of Redpaw. The ginger apprentice shuddered to her paws and forced herself to stay still, no matter how cold the environment or the ghostly cat's auras were.

"_Blood alone can rule our clans," _Circe informed with closed eyes, not acknowledging either Redpaw or Lilacstalk any further. "Newtpaw, you are a descendant of Ivystar, and Redpaw, you are a descendant of Flamingstar. Together, the both of you were meant to lead the clans."

The golden apprentice let out a sound of astonishment. Redpaw, despite her fear, couldn't help quickly pricking her ears and letting her eyes sparkle. Newtpaw glanced at Redpaw and beamed. "Imagine!" he gasped, "Us! Being leaders together! We'll unite the clans!"

Redpaw nodded and faked a smile. She looked to her paws. Her brain shouted at her to tell Circe that she was an IvyClan cat through and through, and she wouldn't leave even if it meant becoming a leader. ...yet, she couldn't find the power.

"I want you both to promise me," Circe said softly, though her eyes glinted. She seemed annoyed that Redpaw didn't respond as enthusiastically as her denmate. "That, no matter what it takes, you will fulfill your destiny. You must lead each clan and unite into one. It is StarClan's wish."

Newtpaw's bright green eyes sparkled. He gave a big nod and beamed. "Yes! I swear!" he chirped, then looked to Redpaw, expectantly. Redpaw only met his gaze for a moment. "Come on, Redpaw," he whispered, elbowing her in her ribs, and getting closer to one of Redpaw, his whiskers stabbing into her cheek. He lowered his voice even further, warming the cold, black fur in Redpaw's ears. "Once we unite the clans, no cat will ever go hungry! No cat will ever die of sickness! We'll never have to worry about foxes, or badgers, or… or _dogs,_ ever again! Everything will be great!"

Redpaw scanned the dirt and her paws once more as the tom backed away. Newtpaw was right, uniting the clans would prove good for everyone. But this felt sketchy.

_Newtpaw wouldn't hurt me on purpose, _Redpaw told herself, _He might know more than me, if he's been here longer than I have._

The apprentice sighed, then faced Circe. Her heart pounded in her ears and it took all her courage to speak. _Newtpaw's right, _Redpaw told herself one last time before, finally, she nodded.

"Yes," Redpaw whispered, "I promise."

Circe smiled and tapped her nose to each of their foreheads in turn. Redpaw's head seemed to be filled with sparks after she pulled away, though how much of that was the magic of afterlife and how much was her smell of pinesap and musk, Redpaw couldn't say.

Circe spoke softly, hardly louder than a breeze in greenleaf. "Good. We will meet back here in two sunrises and start your proper training."

Newtpaw flattened his ears and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, though said nothing. Redpaw's heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was in knots. What a big decision she'd just made! _Why the Glare did I do that!_

Suddenly Redpaw couldn't breathe. It felt as if the eyes on every birch tree were watching her, able to see every doubt she had about making that promise. She coughed and wheezed, paws sliding on the mud as the area's damp, heavy, musky, petrichor-like stink surrounded her. Her chest felt on fire and, all at once, the marshy forest fell from her eyes.

Redpaw panted and gasped, shooting up from her nest and gripping her chest with a paw. The cold, gray rays of dawn, nearly the same color as Circe's stripes, bled into the apprentice stump. The willow leaves must have moved. Out of the corner of her eye, Redpaw could see white fur.

"Ah, Redpaw," Driftskip mewed, carefully turning around in the small space. Redpaw couldn't help but notice that Hawkpaw, Lionpaw and Acornpaw had all left the den. "Are you ready to start your training?"

Redpaw gulped and shakily got to her paws. She felt bubbles pop in the back of her throat.

"Oh," Driftskip said coolly, "You poor duckling, you're shaking more than a drowned polecat."

Redpaw nodded, only half-hearing. She was still gripping her chest for dear life. All her thoughts were focused on what kind of promise she'd just made and what Circe and Lilacstalk planned for her. Awake now, it suddenly became painfully obvious that Lilacstalk was a clan name.

_C-Circe must just be an Ancient! _Redpaw told herself, _Cats all those years ago just had weird names! Circe is just one of them, surely, a clan cat wouldn't want to hurt another._

_...I wonder what a "circe" is, and what her last name could be._

_Circe Stripe sounds nice._

The russet tabby let out a sigh, though the burning sensation in her chest didn't let up. She looked up to Driftskip. Redpaw's mentor frowned and stepped forward, pressing his nose to her cheek.

"Your brother's awake," the big tom informed, "Maybe you should ask him to take you to the medicine den. You look like you're about to puke."

Redpaw nodded. Maybe she was. Still tottering on her feet, Redpaw climbed the short slope and stood out into the cold, gray camp. She glanced around for Hawkpaw.

"I think Lionpaw was lying," came a high-pitched voice from behind her.

Redpaw nearly jumped out of her fur and started to hyperventilate again. She whirred around and stared at Hawkpaw, wide-eyed, as he rested atop the stump, his red tail lolling peacefully atop it.

Hawkpaw opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes opened first. He hopped to his elbows and looked his sister up and down, concern darkening his gaze. "You look like dirt," he commented.

"I feel like it, too," Redpaw laughed weakly. Hawkpaw hopped off the stump and pressed his shoulder to the red molly's. "I think I had a night terror, and I think I'm having a heartburn."

"Well, that's no good," Hawkpaw commented. "Let's go see Squirrelpaw."

Redpaw nodded. The two apprentices slowly made their way across the clearing, still wet with dew. The ginger apprentice was curled up in a thin, ragged, moss-and-gorse nest. His flank slowly rose and fell and his plumey white tailtip covered his nose.

"Imagine being a medicine cat," Hawkpaw chattered, mostly to himself, "_They _don't have to wake up before the sun." Without another word, the tabby stabbed one brown paw into Squirrelpaw's shoulder. Squirrelpaw rolled to his back and squeaked, stretching his legs into the air. They fell back down to his chest and, rolling his head back, he opened his eyes.

"Hello," Squirrelpaw greeted them, rolling to his stomach. He stretched and groaned. Finally, he settled and nodded at each apprentice in turn. "Hawkpaw. Redpaw. Are your mentors making you pick ticks already?"

"_Pick ticks?" _Hawkpaw repeated.

"No," Redpaw interrupted, "I don't feel good."

"_Ohhh," _Squirrelpaw drawled, padding over to the cracks in the opposite stone. "What's wrong?"

Redpaw described the feeling in her chest while Squirrelpaw nodded along understandingly.

"Some thyme will do you nicely," Squirrelpaw informed, sticking his paw into the lowermost, rightmost crack. "It's a bit of a mind-clearer. It really calms your heart…" he droned off, opening his eyes in confusion. Redpaw could hear the roughness of his pads against the seemingly empty crevice. The healer crouched down and gazed into the hole before sighing. "Well. We're fresh out. No matter, mint might work… mint helps with breathing, it clears your airways. It is a bit sharp, though."

Redpaw nodded, not caring about the scent and moreso wanting the imagery of trees with eyes out of her brain. Squirrelpaw placed two teethed leaves at Redpaw's feet.

"Three deep breaths," he instructed, "In and out… in and out… in and out…"

Redpaw did as she as told. The sharp scent caught in the back on the back of her tongue, and she felt her throat be frosted over with a chill. She sighed and smiled a bit.

"Better?" asked Squirrelpaw.

"Better," Redpaw muttered, sitting back up and smiling sweetly.

"Good," Squirrelpaw smiled back, kicking the mint leaves back into a crack. "Now, go find your mentors and see if they won't let you find me some more thyme, hm?"

"That's your job, innit?" asked Hawkpaw quickly, "You're the meddie here."

Squirrelpaw chuckled, though his eyes darkened in sorrow. "Jittertail isn't doing the greatest," he conceded, "I need to look after her." He then sighed and softened his voice. "Please. Thyme look like a bunch of small, purple wildflowers."

Hawkpaw hummed, uncertain, then pricked his ears and smiled. "Okay!" he chirped, then faced Redpaw. "Ready to go?"

Redpaw took a deep breath in and out. _Code one, defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friends there, but you loyalty must remain to your own, for one day you may meet them in battle. Code one-one, cats may mate outside of their clan should their own hold no suitable candidates. The kit's belong to the dam's clan, but the sire may visit…_

Redpaw ran through a few more codes in her head to push the thoughts of Circe and the forest of eyes from her mind. With another sigh, she faced Hawkpaw.

"Yes," she concluded, "I think so."


	7. Chapter 5

Driftskip was out of the apprentice's den by then, Newtpaw and Dustpaw behind him. Dustpaw was squinting as the golden dawn light bled into the camp while Newtpaw yawned. Dustpaw quickly rushed forward and stood in front of Redpaw, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing up so early!" she squeaked.

"I had a bad dream," Redpaw replied.

Dustpaw hummed and pressed her cheek to Redpaw's sympathetically. Redpaw felt her fur catch fire. Dustpaw's pelt was so soft, and she smelled so sweetly, like honey. Redpaw found herself purring, and the feeling and scent of Dustpaw lingered on her face long after she'd pulled away.

_She smells much sweeter than where Circe lived…_

Suddenly, from beside them, the gorse bushes that guarded the warrior's den rustled. From behind them slinked out a black blob with a single white splash on his chest and two white eartips. The cat's pelt lit up brown in the sunlight as he stretched forward and back.

"Mornin', Silverflash," Driftskip called, rounding the apprentices.

Silverflash opened one orange eye up at the other tom. His back popped before he stepped toward the clowder.

"Morning," Silverflash replied breezily, yawning. "Dawn patrol?"

Driftskip shook his head. "Just a tour. Did you take the night shift?"

Silverflash shook his head and chuckled. "No, that was Smokewing. Mind if I come with?"

"You're Dustpaw's mentor, aren't you?"

Silverflash laughed a bit louder and swiped his tail through the air. "I'll tell Willowstar," he said before ducking back into the den.

Redpaw looked up to her mentor. "We won't have to take the dawn patrol, will we?" she asked. The thought of waking up and immediately walking wasn't ideal. Driftskip shook his head, and, for a moment, Redpaw felt a bit pleased.

"Your mornings will consist of checking everyone for ticks and taking crowfood out of the freshkill pile," Driftskip informed, stretching.

Redpaw frowned and went wide-eyed. She glanced over at Hawkpaw and Dustpaw, standing beside her, who both held the same face. Newtpaw's eyes were dark with an emotion Redpaw couldn't quite figure out. _Could it be worry? Determination?_

Driftskip stood and swished his tail through the air, taking Redpaw from her thoughts. "You'll _enjoy_ the dawn patrol one day," the large tom stated matter-of-factly.

Silverflash reemerged from the warrior's den a few heartbeats after that. "I asked Doveheart if she wanted to come, but she didn't."

Driftskip looked confused a moment. "Doveheart loves taking the dawn patrol."

Silverflash lowered his voice. "I think she and Blizzardtail are trying for kits."

"_Ohh."_

Redpaw clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tight. She didn't need to know which cats were mating!

Dustpaw hopped up to her mentor, greeting him with a nod before asking, "What about Spidersting?"

"Spidersting's a remarkably heavy sleeper," Silverflash laughed. Dustpaw looked disappointed as he said that, but Silverflash licked her head gently and continued. "You'll see her after you come back. Everyone will be awake by then."

Newtpaw stepped up beside his sister. He glanced between Silverflash and Driftskip as he spoke. "Where are Lionpaw and Acornpaw? They weren't in the den this morning."

"Lionpaw and Acornpaw have already started their morning tasks," Driftskip explained, "Every morning, they pick crowfood out of the fresh-kill pile, check the warriors and elders for ticks. After that, they clean out the dirtplace. Some days they gather new moss for everyone's nests. They'll be glad to have some help, I'm sure."

Redpaw felt exhausted just hearing those words.

"But we'll start simple," Silverflash muttered, "Like a look around the territory, to get everyone awake. Come now, sprouts."

Dustpaw and Newtpaw followed the tom happily. Hawkpaw hesitated a moment before eventually going with. Redpaw looked up at her mentor for approval. Driftskip nodded, so Redpaw rushed to follow the flash of white on her brother's tailtip.

Redpaw's anxiety in the camp disappeared as she padded through the short, curving bramble tunnel. Sparks of excitement filled her from ears to tailtip. Her first day outside the camp!

_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all._

The tunnel was dark, with only dapples of gold through the holes in the spikes. Then it darkened significantly, and Redpaw make out brown feet in front of darkness. Heart beating faster in anticipation, Redpaw bolted out of the tunnel and stood, wide-eyed, at the sight of the forest.

The grass was still a bit damp, and greener, though it was dotted with several warmly-colored leaves. Trees with only half their leaves stood ahead of them, yellow and auburn dotted in the green. Most of them were huge, with bark that was ragged and nearly black. Redpaw could only watch in astonishment as a breeze rustled the leaves and jostled some more dead crisps loose.

Driftskip took a deep breath in and out. "I love leaf-fall," he whispered, "Maybe after we eat the six of us can jump in a leafpile or two, huh?"

Redpaw looked up at her mentor and beamed, nodding. Silverflash giggled as Dustpaw started hopping, airily asking, "Please! Please!"

"Let's wake up first," Silverflash replied, "Come on, there's a lot more to see."

Redpaw looked up at her mentor as he padded around her, bringing up the back of the patrol.

"What type of tree is that?" Redpaw asked, pointing at a thin, light-barked tree with long, pad-like leaves.

"That's a hickory tree," Driftskip explained, softly.

"And that one?"

"An elder."

"That one?"

"Oak."

"What about that one?"

"_Uhhhh, _I think that's a beech."

"That one?"

Driftskip chuckled. "Redpaw, there's more out here than just trees."

"Like this _group of trees?" _interpreted Silverflash, stopping the patrol to take the grove in. Redpaw felt her ears heat in embarrassment at the fact that the other cats could hear her, though it didn't last long as she gazed upon the scenery in wonder.

There were four catalpas parallel to eachother, with big-leaved shrubs between them. Silverflash shoved himself through two leaves, followed by the apprentices. There were several crunchy leaves in the clearing, as well as speckles of white from the catalpa's flowers. Aside from that, though, the clearing as completely empty.

"This is the Training Hollow," Driftskip explained. "The dirt is softer here than other places in the territory, so that whenever you inevitably fall, it won't hurt as much."

Redpaw snorted a laugh as the brown-and-white tom winked and smiled at her. Maybe having Driftskip as a mentor wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.


	8. Chapter 6

"Trees, trees, trees," Newtpaw muttered to himself, "Is there anything in this territory beside _trees?"_

"Yeah," Silverflash replied, "Just over this hill is a _huuuge _flower field."

Newtpaw huffed. "I'm sick of this tour, when can we start battle training?"

"Soon, sprout," Silverflash replied. Newtpaw huffed once again.

Driftskip, unlike the very eager apprentices, had frozen. Redpaw only noticed he had stopped padding beside her after the plume frizz of his chest left her flank. She turned back to look at her mentor. His green eyes were wide, his hackles were on end and a neutral frown was plastered on his face. Redpaw doubled back and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Driftskip sighed and smiled again. "I'm fine, Redpaw, just go on without me."

Redpaw flattened her ears, though turned and did as she was told. She rushed up the steep hill, where the other apprentices and Silverflash were already standing. She shoved a few ferns aside and stared out in astonishment.

It was a downward slope, and on the horizon was a line of trees. The hills were dappled with various shades of green, pink, yellow, red, and a few dots of white. The still-rising sun made everything golden. Silverflash crouched low and pointed toward a spikey splash of dark green toward the left. A silver pool just a bit smaller sat to the side of it.

"See that?" asked the black tom, "That's where all the past warriors of IvyClan are buried."

Redpaw felt her heart sink to her stomach. _In such a pretty space…_ Newtpaw, Dustpaw and Hawkpaw looked on in silence as well, glancing at eachother awkwardly.

"Me and Featherspots like to stargaze here," Silverflash continued in attempt to break the tension, though his voice was still as airy as ever, "And it's a really good place to run around if you veer from the grave."

Redpaw kept looking at the line of blackness atop the furthest hill. "Is that the border?" she asked quietly, pointing.

"Yes," Silverflash whispered with a nod. He started to stand and turn around to face the trees. "You'll see it up close, one day. But not now. We need to see the other side of the territory."

"Near FlameClan?" Hawkpaw asked, following.

"Mhm."

Redpaw hopped forward and pressed her shoulder to her brother's for a moment before following behind Silverflash. Driftskip fell in line behind Dustpaw and Newtpaw.

They passed under more trees, and padded atop well-worn paths that grass no longer grew upon. The group passed a few fallen logs covered in moss, before eventually stopping at one beech tree with thick and low-hanging branches.

Driftskip sprung up to the first branch effortlessly and explained, "This is the tree we teach apprentices to climb on."

Newtpaw leaped up right after Driftskip finished his sentence. He missed, splintering the bark and landing with a loud _oomph! _chest-first onto the rock-hard ground. One his front legs kicked up a strangely large amount of grayish-brown dirt.

"_Ow, ow, ow!" _Newtpaw exclaimed, rushing to his paws and shaking that leg until it was nothing more than a golden blur.

"Let me see," said his father, leaping down. Newtpaw was breathing heavily, and his paw shook involuntarily as Driftskip looked it over. "_Oh!" _he exclaimed, "_Those are ants! _Come on, everyone, there's a river a tree-length or two away!"

Newtpaw whimpered.

"C'mon, son, it's alright," Driftskip consoled, "Running will knock a few off."

Newtpaw skipped along as fast as he could, sniffling. Driftskip was lashing his tail anxiously and Dustpaw was glancing between her father and brother. Redpaw pressed her cheek to the pretty white molly's in attempt to console her, but Dustpaw didn't seem to notice.

They reached the river soon enough. It wasn't flowing very hard, though the water was a blueish-green and it seemed to be as wide as several tree trunks. Driftskip dove in, stopping when the water reached the bottom of his chest.

"Come on, son!" he called.

Newtpaw, legs still shaking, did as he was told. Dustpaw whimpered and pressed her muzzle into Redpaw's chest. Redpaw felt her body fill with warmth. Silverflash licked the top of his apprentice's head.

"It's alright, Dustpaw," he consoled. The molly looked up at him with watery eyes. "I got my foot caught in an antbed on my first day as an apprentice, too"

Hawkpaw elbowed Redpaw. She looked up at him and scooted closer as Dustpaw stepped away. Hawkpaw's voice was low as he asked, "Wasn't that flower field where our moms became mates?"

"You think?" Redpaw replied, voice low as well.

"That's what they said, isn't it?"

Redpaw hummed and turned away, gazing into the shreds of the dawn sky, past another tree-lined hill and above Newtpaw and Driftskip. Rosewind and Rabbitfleck hadn't told their kits about how they got together very often, mostly because neither Redpaw nor Hawkpaw gave much thought to romance at their age. But Rosewind, much like Hawkpaw, would go on tangents from time to time. Redpaw stretched forward and backward, laying down on the damp dirt.

Silverflash looked as if he wanted to add something, but Newtpaw and Driftskip emerged from the river then. Newtpaw was still shivering, though if it was from the water's temperature or the ants Redpaw couldn't tell. Silverflash chuckled, glancing between Dustpaw and Newtpaw. The white apprentice was lashing her tan tail, sniffing her brother up and down and rubbing their cheeks together.

Driftskip smiled. "Have something to say, Silverflash?"

Silverflash bared his teeth in a smile, "I just think it's wild that neither of them got thick fur! You're the thickest-furred cat I know, Driftskip. Not to mention Thistlespots. _And _both of your parents."

Driftskip let out a breath of laughter and glanced over his kits. Redpaw got to her feet and stared up at her mentor. His eyes flashed a moment and the edge of his relaxed smile twitched.

"Things happen," Driftskip eventually muttered, voice a bit downcast.

Redpaw squared her shoulders and furrowed her brows in confusion. She blinked. Why did Driftskip seem so cold toward his children? She glanced over to her brother, then Silverflash, then the other two apprentices. None of them seemed to notice. Redpaw frowned and lashed her tail.

"Let's go home," Driftskip said, padding away from his son, leaving Silverflash to take up the rear. "I'm sure Squirrelpaw and Jittertail have something for the bites."

Redpaw and Hawkpaw froze in their tracks and glanced, wide-eyed, at eachother. The cats behind them paused. A few moments later, Driftskip turned.

"_Move!" _snapped Newtpaw. Redpaw and Hawkpaw ignored them, though, and instead flattened their ears. They started to shiver as Driftskip padded back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"_Um," _Hawkpaw sounded.

Redpaw cleared her throat, mind racing, and stared down at her paws. _Say it, say it, please say it, please don't make me, Hawky._

Hawkpaw strained his eyes up at Driftskip. "This morning," he whispered, "When Redpaw was sick, Squirrelpaw told us to bring some thyme back." He then squeaked and faced his paws again.

Driftskip looked up at Silverflash before returning his gaze to his idiot apprentice. "I think Blizzardtail and Smokewing planned to go out after breakfast, I'll ask them to bring some back."

"_Breakfast!" _Dustpaw gasped. Redpaw absent-mindedly licked her lips. She _could _go for a good starling.

"Breakfast!" Driftskip repeated with a laugh. "Do you think you can run, son?"

Newtpaw's eyes darkened with determination as he nodded. Driftskip nodded back and rounded the group to stand beside Silverflash.

"Consider this your first assessment!" he called, "The first cat back to camp will _not _have to pick ticks tomorrow! In position, sprouts!"

Redpaw shoved all the anxiety of not doing what the medicine cat had asked and crouched. She lifted her haunches and held her tail straight up, unable to sit still in anticipation.

"Ready!" Driftskip called. Silverflash's voice soon joined him. "Set! _Go!"_

Redpaw kicked right off, bolting away into the green and kicking up dust. She could feel Hawkpaw's breath on her tail, but that only added to her adrenaline. No cat had _ever _beaten Redpaw in a race, not even when she shared the nursery with Lionpaw, Acornpaw and Squirrelpaw.

Driftskip and Silverflash followed along more leisurely, twinning their tails and quietly chattering. Eventually, after a few moments of silence, Silverflash elbowed the other tom.

"Bets on Hawkpaw."

Driftskip chuckled. "Bets on _Redpaw."_

Silverflash nodded. "Loser has to make the other's nest for a moon."

Driftskip nodded back. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 7

Redpaw and Driftskip set off once again a few pawsteps before sunhigh. There wasn't enough prey on the fresh-kill pile for Redpaw to get more than a few bites, and definitely not a starling. Both Driftskip and Doveheart took their apprentices to opposite ends of the forest to start hunting training. Redpaw was a bit disappointed that was where she was starting her training. Maybe training with Circe wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Redpaw was several steps behind Driftskip. They walked on a grassless, mushy, dark brown path; and a dark, blue-gray river rushed a tail-length away. The trees were thinning out and, on the other side of the river, a cliff of dirt rose. Eventually, Driftskip stopped walking.

Redpaw stood at her mentor's shoulder and looked at the river. A small crossing, half made of dirt and half made of stone, cut across its length. On the other side of the bridge, the river was significantly thinner, seemingly only a tail-length across. Redpaw took a step back from the river; it wasn't flowing as fast as it was further down, but it was deep, and the stones along its side seemed harder than any other rock Redpaw had ever seen.

"I thought you said I was hunting," she mewed.

"You are," replied Driftskip, crouching so low his belly nearly touched the muddy ground. "Come on, follow my example."

Redpaw reluctantly stepped closer to the rushing river. She crouched down unnaturally low, her elbows touching the ground and her haunches practically sitting.

"Only my paws are touching the ground," Driftskp chimed.

Redpaw grunted and forced herself up. Her muscles burned as she repositioned them, pushing her shoulders forward. Redpaw lifted her hips higher in the air to compensate, though Driftskip placed his down-like tail atop them.

"If you bend your back it'll hurt less," he said.

Redpaw did, but Driftskip wasn't right.

"Keep your head low," Driftskip chimed again. Redpaw put her chin to the ground, instinctively pushing her hindquarters a bit higher up. Her tail stuck straight up, its tip lashing.

"Tail down, too," said Driftskip.

Redpaw rolled her eyes, though still did as she was told.

"There you go," Driftskip finally said, getting back into his position. Redpaw tried to twist her eyes back to see how Driftskip's haunches were positioned, but the tom was longer and bigger than she was, and Redpaw couldn't hardly see around her shoulder anyway.

"Now look into the river," said Driftskip, "What do you see?"

Redpaw sighed and loosened her position, practically laying her front half on the ground, hoping Driftskip wouldn't notice.

"_...blue."_

Driftskip chuckled. "Do you see your reflection?" Redpaw shook her head. Driftskip nodded. "The fish can't either. Now-"

A shriek interrupted him. Redpaw shot to a sitting position and Driftskip rose a bit, twitching his ears.

"That sounded like a kit," he whispered.

Redpaw went whale-eyed and stared at her mentor. "What do you _mean, _a kit!"

Driftskip sat up. "Kittens escape nurseries all the time. Squirrelpaw, Acornpaw and Lionpaw escaped when they were kits. Squirrelpaw fell in this very river. Featherspots had to rescue him."

Redpaw turned away from him and looked down the river. "But IvyClan doesn't _have _any kits," she said.

Driftskip's eyes went wide. After a moment, he spoke softly. "But FlameClan does."

Redpaw and Driftskip silently glanced at eachother. Without a word, they bolted down the shore of the river, gazing in and trying to find any traces of fur. Or, and it hurt Redpaw's heart to think it, _blood._

Driftskip skidded to his paws as the cliff face sloped high-up. Redpaw froze and whipped around to look at him. She wanted to scream that now _wasn't _the time to stop, but Driftskip was her mentor and she knew she couldn't. Driftskip gulped, his green eyes focused at the top of the muddy hill. Redpaw followed his gaze.

Between two elder trees several tail-lengths up stood a tall, white she-cat with a black tail. Beside her stood a black cat with purple eyes.

"Raccoonfur!" called Driftskip. The molly looked down at him. "What are you doing here?" he continued, "This is IvyClan territory!"

"Splatterkit's missing," barked the black-and-white molly, "Rookpaw tracked his scent past the border, and now they've tracked his scent here."

"But!" squeaked Redpaw. Raccoonfur's paler yellow eyes burned a fire into Redpaw's back. Rookpaw's eyes scanned the river, though, their paws hanging off the edge of the cliff. "This is a river!" finished Redpaw.

"Yes," Raccoonfur nodded, sitting down and hanging her head. "And _this _is a fall."

Rookpaw's shoulders shook in sobs as they closed their eyes. Driftskip frowned and hung his head. Redpaw felt her heart beat faster. They were just giving up when a kit's life was in danger! She scowled and bolted off again, putting all her speed into the run.

"_**REDPAW!" **_screamed Driftskip, though Redpaw didn't hear his heavy, hurried pawsteps follow. The river sped up the further away Redpaw got. Soon enough, she couldn't hear the sound of anycat aside from herself. Even the birds were silent. The only sound was the rush of the river over its rocky bed. Then-

"_MAOWWW!"_

Redpaw stiffened in fear as she spotted a bit of tan fur. It let out another scream as its head broke the water, then the river took it back under again. Redpaw shook herself, took a deep breath, held it in her mouth, and crouched, preparing to pounce.

Without another thought, she leaped straight into the rushing waters.

Immediately she felt soaked to her very bones, ears already aching. She squinted open her eyes slowly, though they shot open as she saw the gray-and-brown rocks of the riverbed quickly approaching. Not knowing what else to do, Redpaw started to flail her legs as if she was running. She pushed herself away from the rocks and let the river push her onward.

Redpaw kicked to look behind her, desperately searching the waters for Splatterkit. She soon spotted the bright-colored tomkit, his head hung, his eyes closed and his limbs being pushed forward uselessly. Redpaw felt her throat choke up as she realized that Splatterkit's ears hadn't even popped yet. She swam upward and pressed Splatterkit into her chest, the river pushing them just a hair slower. Splatterkit's weak claws pressed into her shoulders for any semblance of support.

_At least he's still alive, _Redpaw thought, wanting nothing more than to breathe, _Now how do we get out?_

She shuddered as she realized she didn't have an answer to that question.

Redpaw's lungs burned with every second she drifted further and further, deeper and deeper into the river's currents. Against her chest, Splatterkit had completely stopped moving, save for the sway of his fur in the water. The tug of the rocky bottom was pulling Redpaw closer, and she didn't have the strength to fight it while holding a kit.

Suddenly, her mind was bombarded by whispers of various, ghastly voices…

"_Blood alone can rule our clan! Blood alone can rule our clan! Blood alone can rule our clan!"_

"_**Blood alone can save our clan!"**_

"_save yourself, redpaw."_ came one single voice, nearly as light a breeze in the camp.

Redpaw furrowed her brows and, determined look on her face, fiercely kicked the water and flipped into a normal running position. She held Splatterkit tighter.

_If StarClan thinks I'll sacrifice a kit's life for my own,_ Redpaw thought, closing her eyes tight and preparing once again to fight the current, _they're __**bloody wrong.**_

She squinted her eyes open to look ahead. On her left she saw a tan hill. She could make it on four legs, sure, but three? Redpaw wasn't sure. Redpaw also couldn't breathe, however, and she was sure Splatterkit couldn't either; and saving Splatterkit was much more important than how much strength she had.

She ran on her three available paws, the fourth pressing tighter onto Splatterkit. Half-way to the slope Splatterkit released his grip from Redpaw's shoulders. The molly drifted a moment, her heart beating faster.

_No. No, Splatterkit- he can't-_

That gave her the last burst of energy to make it to the sandy slope. She gripped on with her hind paws and launched upward, taking a mighty breath. Then Redpaw fell back to earth, heaving. She couldn't rest yet, though. On stiff legs, Redpaw stepped out from the river's rushing currents and laid Splatterkit on the shore.

The kit let out a slight squeak as the warmth of the sun and sand touched him. Redpaw panted and laid down beside him, shielding him from the river. No trees obscured the spot, so the two sat wordlessly under the sun. Inwardly, Redpaw doubted Splatterkit even knew _how _to speak.

Splatterkit rounded his cheeks and, all at once, a steady stream of dark blue came pouring out his mouth. Redpaw bolted to her feet and forced Splatterkit to sit up. The kit coughed. Redpaw lightly beat his back with one of her paws. More water tumbled out of the kit's mouth. Then his face was stained with a different type of water: tears.

Redpaw took in a big breath through her nose and clenched her teeth. She could cry herself. But she wouldn't. Not in front of a child.

"_REDPAW!" _came Driftskip's voice, loudly. Redpaw gazed along the riverbank and saw the big brown tom barreling across the riverbank. A thumping came from above Redpaw too, and she looked up to see Raccoonfur and Rookpaw gazing down at her.

"You found Splatterkit!" exclaimed Rookpaw. Raccoonfur let out a sigh of relief. Driftskip's eyes burned with fury, but he didn't speak.

Driftskip eventually sighed. "You stay here, Redpaw, there's not much else you can do. I will get help to help you across. Raccoonfur, go tell FlameClan we found him," he turned as the molly padded away. "Rookpaw," he called after a moment, looking over his shoulder. "Keep her company."

Redpaw collapsed onto her side. Splatterkit wriggled his way into the curve of her belly, and weakly mewed as he searched for food. Redpaw was too exhausted to care, though, and closed her eyes.

_My parents will be so proud, _she thought, _Circe will be so proud._


End file.
